


Forbidden Desires

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Sex With Machines, Minor Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sexual Content, Slight game spoilers, mentioned bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy thinks about fucking a Thunderjaw- or more accurately, getting fucked by a Thunderjaw- and has surprise company in the wilderness.





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... not sure what to say about this one~? *tilts head* The fact that I had added Varl in this, to have sexual relations with Aloy was something that I hadn't been certain on at first, but once my fingers start typing, they can't seem to stop. *chuckles*
> 
> So this was the result.
> 
> Anyway, slight game spoilers are for "the Proving" and "Metal Ring" quests, and if you've played those parts of the game, you'll know what I'm talking about~ But they're pretty much just minor details, so I wouldn't worry too much, okay~?
> 
> Also, sorry there is no machine beasty smut this time around~ *laughs* But I promise you there is more where this came from~! *grins*
> 
> Until next time, and remember that comments and Kudos are appreciated~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

It was unlike anything Aloy had ever seen before, the Thunderjaw, massive and intimidating. He had been exploring the wilderness outside the Embrace for some time now and this was the first time he had come across the massive and dangerous machine. It’s large form causing such  _ fear _ inside of the Seeker that Aloy hadn’t dared to approach it.

Now, sitting upon one of the snowy cliffs, watching the machine prowl its territory, he felt a familiar sliver of lust crawl through him. Biting his lower lip, he shivered as he wondered what it would be like to go down there and try to entice the large, powerful machine into giving him its cock. Because it  _ did _ have one, as Aloy had discovered all machine’s could create one when they were in desperate need to relieve themselves of that dangerous pressure in their systems.

He still didn’t know  _ how _ or  _ why _ it was what it was, but he was learning. Slowly and  _ thoroughly _ .

With every machine he fucked he learned something new. How the machine’s were generally docile after they relieved their systems of that pressure. How each machine was different in the way they took their prey. How machines didn’t make other machines their prey, instead releasing that pressure with something living and fleshy- like humans or animals. Though…

Aloy had come to learn only a select  _ few _ humans have experienced what he had- and only  _ he _ enjoyed it the way he did. Being fucked by them.  _ Used _ as a living cock sleeve for their metal cocks, ever so  _ hungry _ for their hot, slick sweet oil.

Bast was… different. He hadn’t liked the thought of being fucked by a machine- had never  _ tried _ , never got  _ caught _ like Aloy had that first time. But he liked to  _ watch _ . Had  _ loved _ watching Aloy get fucked- by Watchers, Scrappers, Sawtooths, Bellowbacks… the list was almost endless. Except… there were a lot more machines than either of them had realized, that Aloy had discovered after… after the  _ Proving _ .

Aloy swallowed hard against that thought, before shaking it away, focusing his attention once more on the Thunderjaw prowling the valley before him. “Ahh…  _ fuck _ …” he hissed to himself, squirming where he sat, and he pressed the palm of his hand firmly against his growing arousal.

“Never before have I seen a  _ hunter _ stare at a machine the way you do…” the words were low and quiet, almost  _ amused _ , but dark with something  _ hidden _ in the undertone. Aloy’s breath hitched, startled from his thoughts and he jerked his hand away from his clothed cock, when he felt someone kneeling behind him.

“I… V-Varl… you… you startled me…” he choked out the words, flushing darkly and a chuckle was his answer.

“Did I?” he questioned, almost innocently and Aloy swallowed hard, not sure what to say now.

“I-I was only just…” he paused, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of  _ something _ , but  _ fuck _ if the arousal wasn’t making it hard. “Just… thinking about h-how to kill it…” he finished with a squeak, eyes wide when Varl’s hand had snuck around and gripped his cock tightly in his hand.

“Does the thought of  _ killing _ a machine get you hot, Aloy…~?” Varl questioned, teasingly and Aloy whimpered, almost  _ melting _ into the older male’s touch.

“Nng…” it was rather hard to get out a response, but it turns out, he didn’t have to. But, he almost wished he had, for the next words that came from Varl’s mouth made him freeze with fear and arousal both.

“I know what you think when you look at machines…” the other man said, low in his ear. “I saw you, in the wilderness… the night we raided the killer’s camps. The way that Longleg had you at its mercy…  _ fucking _ you into the ground as you  _ begged _ for  _ everything _ it had to give you. All-Mother… I never knew machines could fuck… I heard rumors, but never believed them until I saw you.”

“V-Varl…” Aloy whimpered, closing his eyes in shame, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal both.

“Little Seeker…” Varl purred then and Aloy’s breath hitched at the way he  _ sounded _ , “am I a lesser man, for deriving pleasure from watching such a taboo thing~? Am I a lesser man for having wanted to take myself in hand, wanting to  _ cum _ when I heard you cry out when the beast spilled inside of you…?” The words were whispered, low and rough, and Aloy shivered, his cock twitching in the confines of his pants. “Am I a lesser man for having wanted to  _ be _ in that machine’s place, fucking you until you were  _ begging _ for my seed?”

“ _ Varl _ …” Aloy begged, arching into the touch when the man suddenly squeezed his cock, the pressure causing sparks of pleasure to jolt through him.

“What do you want, Aloy~? Do you want to fuck my hand until you cum? Do you want to  _ be _ fucked~? By  _ me _ ? The  _ Thunderjaw _ ~?” Varl’s questions were  _ teasing _ , but it was  _ very _ clear he wanted an answer and Aloy nearly sobbed his.

“E _ -everything _ …~!”

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re already so  _ eager _ to be touched…” Varl groaned, as he made quick work of Aloy’s bottoms, tugging them down roughly, along with his armor, before gripping the younger male’s cock tight in his hand, squeezing it at the base, and relishing in Aloy’s sharp moan and the thrust of his hips that followed. The older male began stroking Aloy’s cock, firm and slow, feeling as he writhed and squirmed at his touch, gasping with every brush of his thumb over the weeping slit, and every barely there scratch of nails against the underside of his cock.

When the older male decided to give Aloy a little something  _ extra _ , he let his other hand trail down, to Aloy’s exposed backside, and smirked when the younger male arched when he realized what Varl was doing. But when Varl touched his fingers to Aloy’s entrance, he realized  _ exactly _ why Aloy was acting so  _ eager _ \- his hole  _ drenched _ with slick, oil still so  _ hot _ to the touch. And his gaze darkened when he realized that Aloy had been fucked by a machine prior to this- prior to sitting on the cliff and watching the Thunderjaw for several long minutes.

“Such a little  _ slut _ …” he growled in Aloy’s ear and the Seeker whimpered when Varl penetrated his slickened hole with two fingers, pressing them rough and deep inside of him. “What machine had its way with you before this~? A Watcher? A Broadhead? A-”

“B-Bellow…” Aloy gasped out when Varl found his prostate, arching with a cry, and he couldn’t even finish his reply.

“A  _ Bellowback _ ~? Got all hot and bothered fighting the one at the Metal Ring~? Did you seek it out or did it find  _ you _ ~? Did you spread your pretty little legs wide open for it like the obedient little slut you are or did it have to chase you down to have its way with you first~?” When Varl got no answer, he growled and pierced his fingers against Aloy’s prostate and he squeezed tight and firm around the head of Aloy’s leaking cock. “ _ Well _ ?”

“F-found me… _fuck_ , i-it found _me_ … b-but I _begged_ for its cock…~ W-wanted it so _badly_ …~ All-Mother… Varl, _please_ ~” Aloy squirmed and writhed at Varl’s touch, so _close_ to orgasm.  
Varl didn’t tell him to cum. Not like Bast would have, but Aloy didn’t wait for it, as varl’s fingers pierced his prostate at the same moment his other hand squeezed the head of his cock. And suddenly he was done for, vision whiting from the force of his release, as he spilled thick, pearly white strands against the ground and Varl’s hand. Panting hard, he slumped back against the other, and whimpered when the older man’s fingers slipped from his sloppy hole.

Aloy made a sight, for certain- flushed in the aftermath of orgasm- and Varl licked his lips, reaching a hand down to undo his own trousers, as Aloy made a soft sound. “F-fuck…” he cursed quietly, sounding more than sated and Varl smirked, something wicked and dark.

“Do you honestly think I’m done with you, little Seeker…?” he questioned, voice low and rough with lust and arousal and Aloy’s breath hitched, eyes wide, before Varl was suddenly pushing him forward, hard cock rubbing against Aloy’s wide, slick hole. “I’m going to fuck you  _ so hard _ …” he promised darkly and Aloy barely had enough time to clutch to the ground before Varl suddenly plunged forward, sinking into his gaping hole with smooth, slick ease, the noise obscene as it hung in the air. “ _ Fuck _ , so  _ hot _ …~” the older male groaned with thick, heady pleasure, taking a moment to relish the heat of Aloy’s oil-slick walls, before he drew back and thrust back in, forcing Aloy with his chest against the ground, the younger male crying out at the force of it and the subsequent pleasure.

Pinned to the ground in such an awkward way, Aloy had to fight to be able to right himself- now instead of bent in half, he was pinned, on all fours, chest to the ground once more. Varl didn’t protest, as this made it far easier for him to fuck into the Seeker’s willing hole harder and faster, each thrust long and deep.

When Aloy closed his eyes though, Varl jerked him up by the messy braid of his hair, and his eyes flew open with a choked cry, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the sharp pain, that was followed quickly with a sharp thrust that sparked pleasure throughout his body, “ _ Watch _ , Aloy,” varl growled the words. “I want you to watch the Thunderjaw… watch it prowl the plains while I fuck you. Imagine it’s the one in my place, tearing you apart with its cock and making you  _ beg _ for  _ more _ .”

And Aloy  _ did _ imagine it, moaning filthily as he watched the massive machine. He imagine the beast taking him forcefully, just like Varl was. Imagined the beast  _ brutalizing _ him, splitting him open on its hot, thick,  _ long _ cock. A beast that size… it would  _ have _ to have a massive cock that matched.

“ _ Yess _ ,” Varl hissed with pleasure as Aloy’s walls squeezed wantonly around his cock, the heat of the oil slicking the Seeker causing his arousal to mount even higher. It was an addicting feeling, and the older man didn’t regret giving in to his wants, All-Mother forgive him. “All-Mother… you wouldn’t be able to walk for  _ days _ after taking such a massive beast. But I would bet everything I own that you would  _ relish _ the feeling…. Wouldn’t you~?”

“ _ Yes _ ~!” Aloy cried with pleasure, voice loud and unabashed, like the wild thing he was. He choked, breathless, when the Thunderjaw suddenly stopped, turning to look in their general direction, and that was it. Aloy shouted his pleasure as he spilled across the ground with thick, white hot strands, as Varl fucked into him like a  _ beast _ , through the clenching of his hole around his thick, hot flesh.

It took only half a dozen more thrusts before Varl’s pace began to falter and half a dozen more before he finally stilled, burying his cock deep inside of the smaller male. He was almost silent in his release, as he spilled hot and thick inside of Aloy, filling him up with his seed and mixing with the oil slick already inside of him.

The machine went back to its business without another pause as Aloy panted, whimpering quietly, and Varl swallowed hard, both coming down from their sexual highs. Varl was the first to gather his wits, and with a careful motion, he pulled out of Aloy’s slickened, abused hole, grimacing at the obscene noise it made. Now that his high was gone, he was starting to feel embarrassed for how he had  _ acted _ in all of this.

“Are you alright…?” he questioned softly, carefully pulling Aloy up so the other was sitting in his lap, pants righted at his waist once more. He didn’t seem to mind the mess, so Varl didn’t try to clean him up- knowing he would only fail without a proper cloth to do so.

“Mmn…” was Aloy’s only answer, a soft groan as the Seeker leaned back against his lover. After several moments of silence, he swallowed hard, breath shaky, “Varl… I…”

“Don’t worry, Aloy,” Varl cut him off with a reassuring smile, “your secret is safe with me, I promise.” Aloy was visibly relieved at the promise and Varl chuckled, finding the younger male rather predictable in this moment. Silence reigned once more, as the call of a Bellowback echoed in the distance, and it was comfortable, but heavy. “I never got the chance to properly thank you for what you did for us…” he spoke and Aloy shrugged a little.  
“After what happened… we… you…” He sighed and shook his head, “ _You_ deserved a little retribution… and in the end, those killers got what they deserved.”

Varl hummed quietly, nodding his head, and his smile was sad, “...not just me. Not just the Nora…” he whispered. “For what it’s worth, Aloy… I’m sorry for your loss…”

Aloy’s breath hitched at the words, and he closed his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall, but couldn’t catch the sob that broke free, as he let go, breaking in the company of someone that  _ understood _ his pain. Someone that understood his  _ loss _ .

Varl could do nothing but hold Aloy as he cried, pulling him close as night fell around them, blanketing them and their sorrows in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
